spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpongeBot678/Proposal: Fixing the rating system and other stuff
Hello there, I am SpongeBot678, a user who is probably going to get demoted on ESB in 2 weeks for inactivity, despite being on wikibreak. Today we are going to start fixing the wiki's biggest problem. Our rating system! What you thought I was going to say our high amount of proposals? Sorry, but that is unfixable at this point. *'user': oh but spongeboot how are you going to fix our rating system? Well, guy who only reads the first few lines of blogs, I am going to fix the rating system the easy way, slowly. First, we're going to change the style of our rating system up a bit, something I tried to do almost a year ago. The G rating we currently have will become A, for all ages. The PG rating will become B for 7 and up. PG-13 will become C for, 13 and up. R will have some more changes then the previous ratings and become D, and also become 15 and up instead of 17 and up. *'user': uh but onion-anon the mpaa rating r is 17+ Actually the MPAA ratings say under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian, of course this is referring to cinemas and stuff. This wiki isn't a cinema so R might as well be 15+, besides other rating systems have R being 15+. *'user': what about nc-17 springboob squirepin Well the NC-17 rating will be removed completely and instead there will be a new rating. Introducing, the Z rating (17 and up). With the Z rating there are no restrictions other than FANDOMs Terms of Use. If an article is rated Z and does violate the terms of use then FANDOM will have to take whatever action they feel is appropriate. *'user': what if someone is against a rating given to a page If someone is against a rating given to a page then they should contact an admin. I was going to make a group of users they could contact called the SpongeBob Fanon Rating Administration, but there was already something similar that was supposed to start in February so what's the point really? So for those with short attention spans like me, this is a simple list of what I am proposing. What I am proposing *The G rating will become A. *The PG rating will become B. *The PG-13 rating will become C. *R will become D, and will also become 15 and up instead of 17 and up. *The NC-17 rating will be removed entirely. *A new rating called Z will be added with no restrictions other than FANDOMs terms of use. *If this proposal passes, all changes will start to be enforced on June 1st, although the ratings can be used before June 1st. *Unofficial rating systems, e.g. the Luis TV Rating System, will not be affected by these changes. Support, neutral, or oppose, whatever. #SaveTheRainforest the proposal is over by the way oh and for those who want to see the templates for the ratings check here: User:SpongeBot678/Sandbox Category:Blog posts